Kōzō Shirogane
|gender = Male |age = 51 |team = Teikō Junior High |job = Head Coach (former) |first appearance manga = Chapter 212 |first appearance anime = Episode 64 |height = 176 cm (5' 9") |weight = 64 kg (141 lbs) |birthday = December 3rd, Sagittarius |blood type = A|anime voice = Takahiro Fujiwara}} Kōzō Shirogane (白金 耕造 Shirogane Kōzō) is the former head coach of Teikō Junior High. He coached the well-renowned Generation of Miracles during their first and second years. He is replaced by Sanada after falling ill. Appearance Shirogane appears as an older man, with a few wrinkles and short, thin and combed back light gray hair. He has a well kept circle beard. His eyes are usually narrowed down. He dresses formal, in a dark business suit, a white shirt and a green tie. Personality As the head coach of a junior high school basketball team, Shirogane is a bright and intelligent man. At first glance, he looks kind and serene, while he is in fact quite ruthless.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 212, page 6 He has a strong winners mentality and makes his decisions on whether or not it will bring his basketball team victory or defeat.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 212, page 8 He is proficient in training a team and is knowledgeable in basketball tactics and the like. History He was the former head coach of Teiko and handled the five prodigies who came to be known as the "Generation of Miracles". However, after winning their second championship, he suddenly fell ill and wasn't able to return to coaching. He was replaced by Sanada. Before that, he fears that the five players are too strong and have to be given support. Eventually, what he has been worrying about became true and the team changed for the worse thus, everything got out of control. Skills Quotes *''"They truly are the strongest team to date. Starting members with unlimited potential, a bench filled with veteran third years, a manager who excels at scouting, and an unusual and unpredictable sixth man. It's unimaginable that they could lose. This isn't an ideal or belief. This is fact."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 213, page 14 *"''Everyone who plays basketball will run into a wall or have doubts at some point. But the majority of those problems will stem from a deficiency of some skill or other. No one will sympathize your overabundance of strength, and no coach can solve this problems of yours either. That is a coach can improve a player, but not worsen them. So I apologize and make a request of you. Despite all of this, please do not let your talent go to waste."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 217, page 16 (to Daiki Aomine) *"Your worries won't disappear right away. But there's a chance that a solution will appear before you one day. Don't throw it away. I won't say it'll work out if you don't give up. But if you do give up, nothing will remain."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 217, page 17 (to Daiki Aomine) *"Annihilate them. After all, can you really bear to let them walk all over you?"Kuroko no Basuke chapter 218, page 11 *"Im actually quite worried. They're too strong. Even now, Aomine is troubled by his own strength. I was only able to provide him temporary relief in a time of need. In order to keep the team together, we'll need to give them even more support from now on."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 218, page 20 (to Sanada) Trivia *Even further continuing the theme of colors of Teikō Junior High, the kanji 白金 (Shirogane) in his name means silver. *According to KUROFES: **His hobby is Amateur radio **His specialty is Haiku **His favorite food is Espresso coffee **He has a Wife and a Son **His motto is "Like a lion catching a rabbit" **He and Eiji Shirogane are relatives. **He is still alive. **He has difficulty opening his eyes wide **His best move: Finger Roll **He spends his free time reading **He does not remember why he joined basketball **He has his eyes on Akashi References Navigation fr: pl:Kōzō Shirogane Category:Characters Category:Coaches Category:Teikō Junior High